1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display system, and more particularly, to a coupling part for coupling a liquid crystal (LC) module to system equipment.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices are gaining popularity due to their low power consumption and thin structure. Due to these characteristics, LCD devices have a variety of applications. LCD devices are formed by coupling a slim LC module to system equipment. Conventionally, the LC module and the system equipment are coupled using a rectangular bracket that is a rectangular-shaped coupling tool. A coupling structure of a LCD system according to the related art will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.
FIG. 1A is a perspective view showing a structure before an LC module and a system equipment are assembled. The LC module 10 has a hole 12 formed at both sides, and a rear cover 20 of the system equipment has a coupling boss 22 formed at both corners. A bracket 30 is provided to fix the LC module 10 to the rear cover 20, and it has a first hole 32 corresponding to the hole 12 of the LC module 10 and a second hole 34 corresponding to the coupling boss 22 of the rear cover 20.
In the assembly process of the LC module 10, the rear cover 20, and the bracket 30, the hole 12 of the LC module 10 is first aligned with the first hole 32 of the bracket 30, and then they are coupled to each other using a screw 40. Thereafter, the second hole 34 of the bracket 30 is aligned with the boss 22 of the rear cover 20, and they are fixed to each other using a screw 40a so that the LC module 10 is assembled to the rear cover 20 of the system equipment.
The inner structure of the LC module 10 assembled to the rear cover 20 of this system equipment is described below.
FIG. 1B is an enlarged sectional view taken along the line I-I′ of FIG. 1A. Referring to FIG. 1B, the LC module 10 is comprised of an LC panel 11 including an upper substrate 14, a lower substrate 16 and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The LC module further includes a backlight assembly 13 disposed below the LC panel 11, and an upper case 15 and a lower case 17 equipped on outer circumference of the LC panel and the backlight, to protect the LC panel 11 and the backlight assembly 13. In addition, a supporting member 19 is located inside cases 15 and 17 so that the LC panel 11 and the backlight assembly 13 can be fixed without sway. In order to fix the LC module 10 to the bracket 30, a hole is formed at both sidewalls of the upper case 15 and the lower case 17. A screw is inserted into the holes of the upper case 15 and the lower case 17, and into the first hole of the bracket 30. However, the aforementioned conventional assembly structure has the following problems.
First, in FIG. 1C the LC panel 11 of the LC module comprises the upper substrate 14, the lower substrate 16, the liquid crystal layer interposed between the upper substrate 14 and the lower substrate 16, and a driving circuit part 18. Therefore, when fixing the bracket 30 to the LC module using the screw 40, the hole 12 formed at the side portion of the LC module should be formed at a portion where the driving circuit part 18 is not formed, thus lowering the exchangeability during the fabrication of the LC module by system manufacturers.
Secondly, to meet recent demands, the LCD devices have a trend toward slimed and miniaturized characteristics. Since the screw 40 is inserted inside the LC module 10, the volume of the LC module increases in proportional to the volume of the screw 40.
Thirdly, since the screw 40 is made of metal, metallic powder may be generated and damage the LC panel during the insertion of the screw.